


[Script Offer][F4M] A Stray Boy Without an Owner? That Simply Won't Do!

by fluff_cunningham



Series: Guardian [1]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Matriarchy, Older Woman/Younger Man, Outercourse, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Gentle Fdom][Msub][Matriarchy][Older Woman][Claiming You]["Good Boy" Mentions][Headpats][Groping][Outercourse][Dry Humping][Cum in Pants][Lap Pillow][Aftercare]
Series: Guardian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062707
Kudos: 8





	[Script Offer][F4M] A Stray Boy Without an Owner? That Simply Won't Do!

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.

This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.

This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.

Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.

Synopsis: On some plane of existence, there's a world that is similar yet VERY different to our own. In it, all males are legally required to have a female Guardian when out in public. No exceptions! One night, a lucky woman finds an equally lucky young man to claim as her own.

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a kind and nurturing woman in her 30s, with a great deal of time and money on her hands. She's been wanting to adopt a male and spoil him rotten, but just hasn't gotten around to it yet.

[setting is a city street around sunset, you're lightly humming as you walk down the street]

[humming stops] Well, hello there! Out for an evening stroll, like I am?

Where's your Guardian? I don't see anyone else...the law is VERY clear, you know.

"No male is allowed in a public space, at any hour of the day, without a female Guardian present."

A cute boy like yourself doesn't deserve a fine or jail time...

[short pause] You...don't have one? Are you sure?

Show me your neck, dear. Surely there's a---no...no collar around your neck.

Nothing on your wrist, either...how strange!

That puts you in quite the bind, my dear. I'll have to report this to the authorities so they can take you to a shelter...

...Unless you'd like for ME to become your Guardian?

I know we just met, but here's some food for thought.

The shelters do well enough with the funding that they receive, but someone like you deserves MUCH better.

My house is close by, and I'm...you could say I'm well-off financially [giggle]

All of your wants and needs would be met, to say the least. SURELY you couldn't turn all of that down...

[short pause] Now there's a good boy! Saves us both the hassle of filling out paperwork, anyway.

Take my hand then, and I'll show you where I live.

[time-skip, the pair have just arrived at the woman's house]

SFX [door opening]

Welcome to your new home! Pretty nice, isn't it?

[short pause] You're right, all of this DOES look expensive...

I ran a business for 10 years; it was more successful than I could've ever imagined!

But as rewarding as it was, the work was stressful so I retired early and bought this place. Fully furnished it, too.

So many nice things, but no one to share them with...until now.

Anywho, there are some guest rooms down the hall; you can stay in one of those.

The nearest bathroom is further down, as well as the laundry room.

It's just the two of us here, so you'll have plenty of privacy when you need it!

Now, there's something I'm curious about...why were you wandering around outside? Did something happen?

[short pause] Oh...so you DID live at a shelter...but you left to try and find someone like me?

[sigh] Sweetie, you shouldn't take risks like that! What if we hadn't run into each other?

You would've been sent back to the shelter, thrown in jail, or worse...

I can't bear the idea of someone so...appealing...coming to harm.

Do you mind if pat your head? I'll be gentle.

Mmmm....does that feel nice? Oh, you're blushing! [giggle]

So adorable...I'll put my other arm around your waist.

[softly] No more wandering outside, okay? You're MINE now, and I need you to be a good boy for me.

Understand? Splendid...

[short pause] Oh, sorry! I thought my hand was still on your waist!

[nervously] I...didn't realize it moved down to your butt.

So embarrassing, I---what? You want it to stay there?

[giggle] What a frisky boy you are...

How about I...squeeze it a little?

Oooh, what a cute moan you have! [softly] Do it again.

[moan] Yes...good boy...

SFX [ass smack] You've got a VERY firm butt. I like it!

Your lips are nice as well, but I think they're missing something...

[kiss] There we go.

[improv making out]

Every inch of you is stunning...

Your cheeks...your chest...your thighs...

...I'll NEVER be able to keep my hands off you!

[improv cont'd]

You wanna grind up against me, huh?

[moan] I can feel your dick through those pants...

Stand over here, in front of the couch.

[grunt, followed by a giggle]

Hope you don't mind me pushing you onto it!

Gotta have you nice and ready...[softly]...so I can hump the shit out of you.

No, don't take off your pants; it'll be better this way.

[improv dry-humping]

Fuck, I'm soaking wet...

Sometimes this feels better than actual sex [giggle]

[improv cont'd]

You've been wanting this ever since met...haven't you?

My body on top of yours...using it however I want...

[improv cont'd]

You're squirming a lot more; are you about to cum?

I'm almost there too, just...lemme hold you close...

Thrust up into me, hard as you can!

[improv to orgasm]

[pleased sigh] Good boy...I knew you could do it...

[several kisses] Your pants are a mess...mine too [giggle]

Wait here while I grab a towel.

[pause] Okay, that's about as dry as they can get for now.

Sadly, I don't have any spare clothes for you. We'll go buy some in the morning.

Feeling sleepy? Me too, but I don't feel like moving anymore.

[yawn] I think I'll watch some TV until I fall asleep.

Why don't you rest your head on my lap? [you can include some SFX of you patting your lap, if you like]

[giggle] Comfy, isn't it? Now I can keep stroking that lovely body of yours.

Mmmm...such a good boy...

Huh? Those whimpers...sweetheart, did you fall asleep already?

[softly] I guess he did...I'm glad he feels so safe with me.

Sweet dreams...[kiss]

Tomorrow I'll let you buy whatever outfits you want.


End file.
